Hidding behind the Light
by Gemini-2006
Summary: Sparrow made The Sacrifice and is now alone in the world and though her life as a Hero is over not all are willing to let her go.she will encounter old gods and old evils as she fights for another purpose. Rated M for sexual content Reaver/Sparrow/Jack.
1. New Life

This contains SPOILERS! from Fable II if you do not wish to ruin the ending do NOT read this fanfiction. This begins after You Kill Lucien.

So Lucien's dead┘ What now? Sparrow could hear Hammers voice asked as she stared down to where her only purpose in Albion had fallen dead. Now? echoed a familiar voice ,as The Three Hero's stood slightly transfixed in the very center of the spire watched as the body of that wise, elderly voice appeared. A pulse of fire caused the dais Lucien once occupied to alight, as it rained toward the ceiling in edged droplets. Within, the familiar shape of the old Seer took form And she stood there where just moments before an eruption of color had been and not an old blind woman. ⌠It is time you gained your reward: your gift for saving the world from a madmans selfish dream."......"Sparrow looked at the red clad woman and blinked in disbelief. Theresa must have under stood the look for she continued. The Spire has awakened. And it still has the power to grant one wish: Yours. The blind woman smiled briefly, before extending a hand, as she had done to the other three heroes before her. Come. Take my hand. Slowly, she rose her hand, and gently rest it upon the palm of the women who had been like a mother a mentor to her. Then as the both vanished, swallowed by immense solid blinding light.

Sparrow for a mere second wondered if She had fallen into death. You stand in the Heart of the Spire, as the Archon of the Old Kingdom did, thousands of years the blind Seeres. ⌠Now it is your turn. Make a wish, but choose wisely, for it will affect all stared at the three choices that floated in front of her in the forms of tarot cards. Sacrifice, Love, and Wealth. Sparrow had little need for wealth ,she was no stranger to hard the other two tugged at her heart strings like a bard with a missed her faithful friend,missed him dearly, he who had been there for her for years, saved her countless times and had sacrificed his life to keep her safe. An old whizzened hand , courtesy of her latest act of kindness , sacrificing her youth a beauty to spare another,she had done it without a second thought,had done it because it was right.

⌠You are not the only one to suffer loss, little Sparrow. Said the Blind Seeress. How many people do you think died to build the monument you now reside in? Hundreds? Thousands? Can you really think you are the only one to lose something to mysteries of the Old Kingdom? Sparrows hand recoiled as if she had been bitten, she knew this, she knew others had died and families had suffered. Though Lucien had killed the one she cared for most, the Spires list of death was far larger. She had after all spent ten years in the cold thrumming belly of the monstrous things, Had watched helping only slightly as people were starved,beaten,and even worked to was only her unyielding sense of morality that had stopped her from becoming like the ones she despised. Down casting her eyes she knew she could not leave so many without there loved ones to bring back her dog.

"I chose the Sacrifice, let all those who lost to the Spire be reunited with their family and friends" As she said these words something inside of her broke, she had given so much to Albion already, what had possessed her to give her due reward away.A exhausted sigh escaped her lips. She had already sacrificed her youth, a trivial thing, and now her only did not see Theresa nod her head, but heard her words as the Spire trembled with Will.

"So be it"

And then there was an explosion that ripped from the Spire and spread all across Albion as magically all who had died in the making of the Spire were Fourth hero turned to look at Theresa as the both stood in the blinding whiteness. Theresa made a small gesture.

All those who have lost family and friends to the Spire, have had their loved ones returned to them┘ Confused, but unharmed. Soon, all Albion will be filled with gratitude, and praise this great and selfless hero forever. She spoke very gently as if to speak any louder would cause the frizzened old Hero to break. ⌠And they will know what you gave up for their sake.

As quickly as it came the Light began to Fade and they stood once again in the very center of the Spire. Sparrow began to grow dull inside, she heard Hammers voice but did not hear the words and soon she was just there as she watched the three other Hero's speak about where they each wanted to go. She had been selfless to the very end, had given up all that she had to not even get the revenge that she wanted because she had held back for a mere moment only to have someone else rip it from her grasp. As she stood there mute and deaf to all she saw Theresa turn to her. There was something there that Sparrow couldnt place but it wasnt right, it was what had been there all the years she had known Theresa.

And now, it is time for you to leave. The elder woman, who was Theresa and not Theresa said. The World is yours to Seeress tilted her head upwards to dull dead eyes meeting fire red one as if they could see. ⌠But the spire┘ is mine. Begone.

A said smile spread across Sparrows thin lips as her wrinkled face turned sad.

"A righteous tool that's what i'v been eh Theresa...right to the stinkin end...fine...you have your bloody spire...I hope your happy....I hope all of Albion's happy.."A with that Sparrow was transported to the dock of Oakfield, it was still autumn and the Harvest was starting. The old,heartbroken woman gave a sigh as she made her way to the temple.

As she traveled the leaf ridden trail up towards the Temple of Light, she reminisced on all that she had given up, though many men had loved her ,even in her old age she had refused to marry, had knew that whom ever she choose as a husband would only know heartache and pain,she had never had a child, had never even gotten to kill the man who had taken everything from walked across the white stone that served as a mini bridge across the water fall that spray a refreshing mist across her face and exposed she entered the Temple she knelt and preyed for a moment and went to the offering grail. The Monk who stood there smiled at her.

"Oh it's you...or Harvest benifactor..it has been long since...please make an offering" Sparrow sighed again and took the large bag that hung at her hip and placed it all in the offering grail. The Monk looked shocked,it was all the gold she own, all the gold she had made before she had left, from cutting wood, to bartending to black smithing.

"Oh-oh-oh my what a extremely generous offering" The monk was to shocked at the gold amount to take any noticed that as she lifted the gold from the offering grail that the old woman before him slowly grew less bent,her eyes returned to their original lovely blue, and spotted riddened and wrinkle skin smoothed out and cleared until she was a young as she was when she had started her journey.

Sparrow touched her face and lifted a hand to grab a strand of long brown brown? It was no longer white with age. She was young again, young and she heard a voice , a voice that was everything and yet notthing at all. "great hero times have indeed changed if such sacrifices go unrewarded...your youth has been returned , I am Avo great being of light and you have served my ways well, though now there are no gods, those who worship this temple, once mine,worships me as well." The voice said and as it faded she heard the voice give its blessing."may the light always guide you"

Nine Months Later.....

Though still renown as the greatest Hero in Albion, Sparrow had changed a great deal. She had forsaken her training of strength and was now a tall dark haired beauty, shapely as any woman. Her Will marks were slowly fading as she had not practice magic but for the simplist task and she was now the proud owner of a good stretch of farm land that she had brought at a low price due to doing some good deeds for the previous owner, Sparrow lived a fairly good life. She ran her Farm with a firm, but loving fist and she made nice money saleing produce to the people of Bowerstone. The farm was just a couple acres from Bowerlake where she often spent time fishing of watching the sun set. Though she was a beautiful woman ,who owned a farm alone, very few bandits bothered her home or land, because the few who had tried had been decapitated with a single lead bullet to the head. Most of the bandits feared her and stayed away,And she enjoyed it that way.

Though despite her new life of luxury and leisure she felt unfulfilled and alone. There were night when she wished to have a warm body at the foot of her bed, she wished to go and slaughter evil bandits or to go and fight at the Crucible. Sparrow was sitting in the living room spinning thread to sale to the tailors in the morning. The window was open letting in the a breeze from the cool summer night,bringing the scent of summer flowers and trees. Inhaling she momentarily feel asleep and then their was a quick knock at the door.

Jutting awake Sparrow looked at the door and sat there for a couple of more moments. The quick knock came again and Sparrow went to the door grabbing her master flintlock rifle as she moved. She hid the gun behind her it being successfully hidden by her skirts, as she draped a grey shawl over her black a white corset to conceal her unlatched the door and opened the door to reveal the tall handsome figure of the Hero of Skill.

"Hello sweetheart...Mmm"He looked her up and down while Sparrow backed away from the entrance a look of disgust and confusion on her face. As she backed up Reaver reached out and wrapped an arm around a thin waist and pulled her to him, her hands flew to his chest trying to keep a certin degree of space between him as he brought his other hand to the back of her head , buried in her thick brown hair and kissed her with a passion she didn't know the selfish pirate had. She had never been kissed let alone like this and she grew weak in his arms, when he pulled away she felt him nibble her lip. He finally let her go enough for her to pull back and look up at him,but as she looked into his brown eyes her vision blurred.

"Wha-what--wha did ya do to me?"She asked before she blacked out and collapsed in his arms. Reaver smirked, it had been quiet a while since he had tasted the lips of an ALbion bred girl. He did no recognize the young face of the women who he had helped save all of Albion. But he did quirk an eyebrow at the fragile face of the woman in his arms. His Hero's blood responded to hers and he knew he had the right house.

"Okay...good ol' Jack will be proud of me for this one" Reaver mused and left in the dark of night with one of the greatest Hero's in history.


	2. Behind the Masks

Ewwww...I'v been using GoogleDoc to write recently and I just noticed that it totally mangled Chapter two...unfinished words and sentences and weird punctuations...it actually makes me queasy to look at it now. My Microsoft office isnt working properly and I had to settle for . Please reread this edited version.

* * *

-

-

-

-

Sparrow heard voices behind the comfortable darkness of unconsciousness. One of the voices she recognized as Reavers, and with that knowledge made her reach out towards the waking. Last thing she remembered was staring into the sly smiling face of the Hero of Skill after he had given her her first kiss. The voices continued an edge of anger in the voice she didn't recognize. As her senses began to return Sparrow kept her eyes closed trying to survey her surroundings with her other senses. She was laying on something hard and unleveled, the smell of water and burning wood was in the air and she could hear ,beyond the voices, the steady drip of water on water and the crackling of fire. Her mind had conceived that she was in some type of cavern or cave and that....she felt the pressure and constriction of the shackles on her wrist...she was chained down. The sound of the clanking chains made the voices stop.

"She's awake.."The voice was sophisticated and held a hint of malice, there was a power in the voice that made Sparrow heard the footsteps getting closer and felt as someone neared her.

"Come now dumpling..I know your not sleeping"Sparrow opened her eyes to look up at Reavers smirking eyes looked around her looking for the one who had possessed the other voice. But she saw no one just a well decorated area of a cavern. There was a bookshelf and a lavish bed with a corner table and beautiful rug that had to have been extremely expensive. As she sat up she realized that her shackled wrist were chained to the ground and she could only sit on the ground comfortably, standing was out of the option.

"well now, such an angry look...well my dear let me tell you that fierce look will get you no were..."Reaver said and went to the bed plopping down on the mattress and smirked at her. Sparrow just stared at him, did he really have no Idea who she was. It had only been nine months since he and the others had left ,she supposed since the pirate Hero was all ways so wrapped up in his own selfish ambitions he wouldn't bother to remember her. She silently wondered if Hammer and Garth and forgotten her also. With that thought she down casted her eyes and sighed. The gesture caught Reavers attention as he lounged on his bed. He gave the woman on the stone floor an odd look.

"Not much of a Hero are you...I expected more, well then again my expectations are a bit high...you know a couple of months back I met some true Hero's...bloody bunch of idiots...but other wise swell chaps..."He continued to rant, to go on and on, about his misadventure.

"Why am I here...?..what do you want" Sparrow asked, she had little desire to tell Reaver who she was, after her last personal encounter with him, it had left her with her years ripped away from her and she had no will to have her recently returned youth sapped away from her. Reaver narrowed his eyes a little and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Looky here...I'm not really sure why your here...My...uh...well a friend of..okay maybe friend...my employer...yes that's right...my employer asked me to deliver to him a girl who lived at a farm just off of Bower Lake..."He waved his hand in a gave him a look that said she knew there was wouldn't be doing this out of the kindness of his heart.

"And whats in it for you...eternal youth...I thought you already had made that deal" Her anger spoke before her caution could stop her and Reaver was there in a flash standing over her with pistol trained for her head.

"How do you know that...who are you?"There was a type of serious look in his eyes. Something had happened to put such a serious look in the Hero's face. Sparrow withdrew just a bit and then she heard that smooth sophisticated voice again.

"Now Now Reaver don't harm the little Hero....bring her here...bring her to me" The voice drew her in and she was starring off into the distance where a large wooden table sat with culture all about it. Sparrow heard the voice but saw no one as Reaver gave an exasperated sigh when he unhooked Sparrows chains, and he forced her to stood up her skirts rustling against the stone. The walk to the wooden table seemed extremely long , and the closer she got the heavier a feeling of dread filled her. As the face of the table came into view , the scatter pages and parchments, the ancient volumes of text, did nothing to hide the beauty of a white elaborate mask that lay there among the trash. It was decorated in reds and golds and artistic curves of even though their where stitches for the mouth it only added to the mystery of the mask.  
Sparrows first action was to reach out towards the mask and as her finger slide down the porcelain mask two things happened. The male voice came from the mask reaching out with magic.

"yessss" It called sweetly to her,once her finger touched a shock of magic that caused her to retract her hand to herself like she was bitten and the Masked seemed very angry.

"NOOOOOO!...Reaver what is this..." The Mask screamed at the Immortal man beside her .Sparrow bolted then, running and not knowing where she was going. The cavern seemed so large and she heard as she was running the voice from the mask.

"REAVER STOP HER!" And she heard the running foot steps of the pirate behind her. As she ran she continued to slip on the water slick stones and her run ended when she went soaring to a large area of knee deep to the bone and scared she held herself up on hands and knees as Reaver came to the edge slightly out of breath and pointing his Dragonstomper .48 at her.

"Now since thats done with...come on get up...I have a bargain to uphold" He said huffing a bit. Sparrow looked up at him through a curtain of dark hair heavy with water and she looked so frightened that Reaver lowered his gun just a bit.

"Oh...these looks you give me...look its nothing personal ...apparently you have the rare Blood of a Hero running through your veins...and my acquaintance Jacky boy back there needs it" Reaver explained to the Sparrow as she continued to look at brought her hands to her chest and stood up to meet the other Hero.

"Reaver...its me...you cant sacrifice me...please" Her words made Reaver lower the gun stared at her and then sighed.

"Oh Bollocks...come on I've got to get you out of here...Jacks Void daemons are every where...after this you owe me big time old gal...speaking of which you have to tell me how you got your youth back" He gripped her arm and pulled her from the water. Guiding her upwards through the dark damp cavern. She was cold and shivering and when they finally made their way out into the autumn night air their was a sigh of relief that escaped from her,But her relief was short lived when Reaver turned her around roughly and slipped a key into her hand.

"Go to Fairfax castle...this is the key to the cellar...stay there until I come to you" Reaver looked down at the woman who had sacrificed so much for others and her selflessness hit something in him. He was temporarily reminded of the woman from Oakvale so long ago. and he took his red cape from around his shoulders and draped it over the smaller woman's to keep her warm.

"You seriously owe me...."There was a loud gurgling roar sound from back inside the cavern and Sparrow looked behind Reaver into the darkness of the frowned and loaded his gun.

"Go to the Castle...I'll be there in a couple of days" And with That he disappeared and vanished back down into the cavern.


	3. No home ,New home

Okay Thanks you guys for being good reviewers, I greatly appreciate it. Oh and I've been forgetting something.  
disclaimer-I do not own Fable or any characters in belong to Lionheart Studios.

* * *

-

-

-

-  
Sparrow recognized the wooded area from months of walking their paths with her dog, treasure hunting and bandit killing. She was just outside Brightwood next to Bower Lake and she knew that bandits still roamed freely about there. Her wet hair hung limp and cold against her face and her only form of warmth was the cloak that smelled heavily of some exotic cologne that Reaver had been wearing. A fog of white mist came from her mouth as she breathed out into the air and began her run , not towards Bowerstone but towards her farm and orchard.

She was not doing as Reaver told her to do because she couldn't trust him. The likely hood that he was trying to use her or lying was very likely and she told herself this each second that she traveled. As she traveled the path she had to be cautious, because she had no weapons on her, and she was easy pickings for any Hobbe or bandit who thought to hijack her. It was only the luck of the gods that had a traveling merchant pass her way who saw her ragged state and knew her for the former Hero of Bowerstone and had given her to basics of weapons to defend herself against enemy's. She thanked him with a promise that she'd pay him back.

Now armed and ready a bolt of confidence went through Sparrow and it, and though she had not trained in many a month the grip on the sword was like she was reuniting with a friend that she had known forever.

She was just on the other side of the lake when she saw a portion of the sky alight in a reddish glow on the clouds. The glow was coming from the east, and she could smell smoke and fire. Sparrow listened intently and heard the screams of the people who resided and worked at her farm and she was running towards the edge of a cliff. Hesitating only a second she dived into the water below and was swimming with the strength she had forsaken when Avo had decided to give her a normal life.

Again wet and cold, she emereged on the other side of BowerLake. Sparrow didn't feel the frigid cold , the fear taking away all physical discomfort. Running towards the orchard she saw the whole place aflame. The bright oranges and yellows matching the colors of the autumn leaves in the dark.

The horror of the flame was swept away by the terrified screams of the people who had been her workers and friends since she had started to live there. Sparrow launched into action a force of power coming from her that made her blood boil,and her skin prickle with electricity. The glowing marks of magic on her skin erupted in brilliant blue light and she casted one of her strongest spells that she had learned.

The gnoll like daemons that where attacking her people stopped for a moment and came at her with bloody axes and swords. As one jumped towards her weapon raised, Sparrow released the built up electric power and several daemons within the large radius of her dropped to the ground spasming on the ground in a slow agonizing death as their nerves erupted and their skin sizzled.

One daemon who had survived the terrifying power that sparrow had unleashed stood and came at her and the Hero smiled as she flipped her sword hilt in her palm. She connected the sword blade with the axe and in a fluid motion that seemed that her body remembered she disarmed the daemon. The daemon looked at his hands in confusion and when he tried to come at her with bare claws she pulled her pistol and shot him to death.

The Red and the blue and the yellow orbs scattered the ground and it had been so long since she seen them that she gathered them without hesitation. Continuing to defeat the daemons Sparrow fought as her home burned to the ground and people died. She had saved a couple of her people, destroying the daemons who had them cornered.

It was when she was driving her sword into the belly of a daemon when she heard the voice from the cavern, that chilling,sophisticated voice, did she look up in surprise. The Mask now had a body, clad in a red hooded cape and heavy metal armor.

"Impressive...I suppose the Archon's blood breeds true...you are by far one of the greatest Hero's I have seen in over five hundred years...." The Jack of blades said as he emerged from the flaming house that Sparrow once lived in, holding a diary that Sparrow knew all to well.

"Its time you moved on to your destiny...Little Sparrow" Jack said as he held Roses diary over the flames. Sparrow watched as the flames caught on to the diary and it began to turn to ash. In a a scream of rage Sparrow ran at him with her sword raised. Her sword met the metal armor of his arm and he chuckled smacking the sword away and grabbing the brunette by the throat and lifting her in the air.

"How sad...I thought William's great descendant would be a better fight...but it seems your out of practice...don't worry...I will you use you...like so many of his children have been used before..."He applied pressure to her throat and a small wheezing sound came from her mouth as her hands tightened on his arm to try and pry them away from words struck a nerve, she remembered Theresa who had her in her own quest for the Spire. The one who had in the beginning ,when she was little, told her about the magic of the music box, the one who had trained her for revenge. And with that Though Sparrow knew that it had been Theresa plot to use her all along, that her life wasn't hers to navigate.

Sparrows Will marks glowed brighter then she had known they ever could and the bright light was even blinding to her. The hand at her throat dropped her and she landed coughing the light faded followed closely by the darkness of unconsciousness she could have sworn she saw a man in tainted gold armor, draped in a tattered blue cloak. She heard his strong,wise voice.

"Finally someone worthy...worthy to be called Archon of Albion" The voice said. Sparrow felt her hand reach out, and her voice sounded strange to her as she drifted away.

"But I don't want to be Archon" She said dreamily and darkness took her.

* * *

This time when Sparrow woke up she wasn't chained on a hard stone floor. Sitting up, it felt like she had just drank a whole keg of ale the night before, and she closed her eyes at the spinning room. Clutching at the fabric beneath she felt that it was far softer then anything she'd slept on before. Her swimming vision eased and she opened her eyes to the lavishly decorated room, that must have had hundred of thousands worth of stuff in it. Even the sheets on the four posted bed she made from some foreign silk. As she looked down she finally realized that she had been stripped.....completely.

As she was looking down underneath the silk sheet at her bare body, the double doors at the other far side of the room creaked open and Reaver the Hero of skill was standing there his hands on his hips and a smug yet irritated look on his face.

"Why am I naked?"Sparrow quickly asked know Reaver nefarious nature. Reaver cocked an eyebrow at the woman.

"Why didn't you do as I told you too" He countered which made Sparrow glare at him he had told her to go straight to Fairfax castle, and she hadn't listened,had gone back to the farm for only the gods know why. She looked away from his excusing eyes and she sighed.

"You know I didn't take you for the reckless type...but I guess we didn't really get to know each other all that well before that "situation" occurred" He advanced towards slowly holding something in his hands that she couldn't make out as he turned out the candles along the way as he neared her. Soon there was just the candle that was next to the bed and he was there with the light casting odd shadows on his handsome Pirate sat on the bed, Sparrows eyes large like a scarred animal as Reavers hands settled on her knee that was under the silk bedsheets. He placed what she saw as clothing on the bed and leaned forward towards her.

"Were you the one who stripped me ?"Sparrow's heart was beating despite her current hatred for the man before he wasn't the most likable man she knew, he was one of the better looking ones she had seen in a long time, or ever for that matter, handsome men were just....scarce in Albion.

"Well of course I was..no point in being bashful...you had a bleeding wound and it needed to be treated...but of course I was happy to do it, if it gave me the chance to see you in your natural beauty...and trust me....it took a loooong time to treat that wound" His final words earned him a smack across the face as Sparrow glared at him, and the look showed that she really did appreciate his taunts. The too of them sat there in an awkward silence until Sparrow leaned to grab at the cloths that lay beside Reaver, who stopped her with a hand on her wrist. Blue eyes met brown, but there was something in those brown eyes that wasn't the Reaver that she had met those months ago at Bloodstone Manor. Again she asked to herself what had happened to the pirate to make him have this look in his look in his eyes was wanting. What was it that this man ,who had seen more things in his long life the she had, who had acquired more riches then any other man that she knew, who had the skill to take down fleets of ships, want?

"you" Were the word to her answer from his mouth, as if he had read her mind. The pirate pushed her back onto the bed as he climbed fully onto the bed, looking down at her shocked face. A laugh that couldn't be held back came from her.

"What ever it is you want Reaver...its not me...I'm not the woman I use to be...and you didn't want me then...and if you ever did it was for my youth" There was a stern emotion to her voice, the voice that belong to a old woman who had lost everything months ago.

"Ouch...that's a burner...True I only saw you then as a means to keep my own youth about me...but the Shadow Court no longer hold sway of that little technicality...I run with a higher level of Royalty now" He assured her as he surveyed the brunette who lay beneath him. Trapped by his hands and weight on each of her wrist.

"Whats that supposed to mean, and what do you see me as now...now that you've swifted Courts" She asked her frown slightly forming a smile for the man who was slowly charming her.

"Well as a woman with nice legs and a quick,easy romp in the bed" Sparrow smacked him again and this time it was hard. She pulled free from him and glared , not believing she was actually falling for the pig.

"This isn't the time for this bollocks...tell why the hell you kidnapped me...and who was the man who burned down my home" She began to put on the clothes he brought her,starting with the shirt , and the slipping on the brown breeches and buckling them up. Reaver just rubbed his cheeks. Sparrows anger seemed to be steadily growing.

"And where the bloody hell are we"She yelled as she stood up clothed. Reaver though slightly disappointed in the inability to as he would say "Taste the fruits of his motherland" seemed to not mind in the bit that Sparrow had not given in to his charms.

"Fairfax castle....its mine now...with a little help"He said and Sparrow could have sworn she heard, a voice behind the voice of the pirate, a familiar sophisticated voice that made her Will marks burn.

-

-

Yay Chapter three I hope you like it, the plot is developing a bit but if you guys have a few ideas for me I don't mind incorporate them. thanks and Read and Review


	4. Destiny

Hi Thanks once again for you guys reviewing so faithfully. The Chapter after this one will contain some... lets say that Reavers going to get his "romp in the bed"

-

-

-

The Hero of Bowerstone turned swiftly around to look at Reaver as his voice changed slightly. Her Will marks were dimming, again becoming barely visible blue tattoos that decorated her body. She gave the pirate a stare as she didn't move. That hint of the other voice couldn't leave her mind and she remembered that The Mask that had been in the cavern, spoke with the same voice. Not saying a word she turned and moved to a window that had its drapes covering the high noon sun from entering. Pulling back the drapes she sighed, she was indeed in Fairfax castle and from the balcony window she could view all of Bowerstone and she could make out in the distance the tattered spire.

At the thought of the Spire, Sparrow grew angry. She had trusted Theresa, had loved her like a mother and to know that what she was to the Seeress was a means to acquire the harnesser of all Will it made her whole life seem pointless. She placed her head in her hands as a headache grew from her grief. Shaking from her mood she stood straight and took a deep breath. She had to figure out what was going on with Reaver and this mysterious masked man. Turning to face the Hero of skill she began to pull back her hair and braid it.

"Now Reaver...tell me whats going on here...who was that who ordered you to kidnaps me?"She asked Reaver who had sat at a desk was pouring a deep burgundy liquid into two crystal glasses. Rolling her eyes Sparrow placed her hands on her hips tapping a bare foot against the hardwood flooring of the room.

"I'm sure you've heard tales of the Old Kingdom...you know the time of Hero's where people like us were of abundance...i'v read many books...and the Guild of Heros burned down approximately a century before I was born...but before that a boy was born to a shanty little town by the ocean...He was destined to become the greatest Hero in all of Albion...he was a descendant of the very first Archon...William something or other and he would finish a war that his Ancestor started ,by slaying of the Jack of Blades....I'm sure you know all of this" The pirate stop to swirl the strong smelling concoction in the glass and drink from it. Arching an eyebrow as he lowered the glass and smacked his lips.

"Thats actually very strong..."He mused and saw that Sparrow was still standing next to the window and frowned.

'Come and sit down I didn't pour two glasses to drink by myself"But Sparrow didn't move she simply nodded.

"Yes I've read the books...he saved Albion and was known as Jack-slayer from there forth...what does that have to do with the kidnapper"Sparrow asked as Reaver just gave her a look.

"I'm offering you a glass of wine and to sit and converse with me...your reluctance is insulting and ill mannered" The hint of the old Reaver was in his words and Sparrow held little comfort in that.

"I don't want to drink with you...I want answers, I don't give a flying buzzard what my manners are like..."She yelled at him and Reaver sat his glass down standing up.

"Well I figured you wanted to calm your nerves dear...but anyway....Jack of Blades was the one who commissioned me...but I didn't realized the young woman who lived on the farm was you...I hadn't seen you in many a month and you had changed drastically...you weren't even this young when you came to me from Wraithmarsh...speaking of which, how did you come to have your youth returned to you?" He said as he pulled his gun from its holster and start to wipe it with a silk cloth he pulled from his breeches. He also began to pace and it made Sparrow nervous, she began to move with him staying a good distance away from the unpredictable pirate.

"The will of Avo..."She said staring at him, the name made Reaver chuckle.

"Avo hasn't been worshiped in over four hundred years...I highly doubt..."He started to walk forward towards her and Sparrow began to walk backward and ended up where she had began in the first place, the bed. It seemed like Reaver was determined to get her there.

"The name changes but the purpose doesn't...Avo granted me my youth because of my selfless deeds...now I told you my secret, tell me yours...why does Jack want me...why did you start working for him?"She didn't sit on the bed but continued to stand moving along the edge.

"Selfless deeds eh...I'm sorry I'm all for myself...Avo must really frown down upon me...well...I dont know why Jack wants you...but he promised to get me out of my debt with the Shadow Court, those bloody judges wont be hounding my back for a long time now...."He advance forward.

"And did you get what you want" She had passed the bed and was now backing towards the door. When she reached it a shot rang out that made her had jump from the now ruined door handle. She gave Reaver a surprised look.

"Yes and no...you see...I think I know why Jack wants you....The whole reason why the spire would have never worked without you...why that blind old goat needed you, why Lucian was really afraid of you..."He walked up to her, the gun pointed under her chin that made force her face upwards to look at him.

"But your far from what he wants of you...you've lost all that wonderful prowess I saw when we fought Lucien's people..." There was a flash of orange and black in his eyes as he lowered his lips to hers, barely touching them and her Will marks flared to life. His mouth was surprisingly soft for a man who only spouted obscenities. He didn't kiss her but as he spoke his lips brushed against hers causing her heart to flutter madly in her chest like a caged bird.

"I saw it then...how great you could become...this castle...that Spire...all of Albion...could be yours"He whispered them to her like they were sweet words from a lover. She didn't know what he was talking about, but she could here the echo of the other voice, Jacks voice somewhere in the pirate before her.

"But I don't want all of Albion..."She said exhaling heavily. Reaver pushed her hard against the wall, there bodies pressed closely together so the smaller woman couldn't escape..

"I want to be normal"She gasped out

"You were never meant for mediocrity...I know now...you will be Archon..."All of a sudden everything hit her. Reavers strange behavior, why he had mentioned her bloodline before, why these strange beings of old had suddenly began to speak to her.

"Your doing this because I'm meant to be Archon...and here I actually thought you were attracted to me"She sighed a little hurt. It was Theresa all over again, being used and navigated towards a destiny. But the look she gave Reaver touched him slightly and he backed up, sliding the gun away.

"I thought so...."Sparrow said and pushed away from the door. Turning away to exit she was roughly turned around and kissed deeply. Forcing her back onto the door, Reaver lifted her slightly from the floor, cupping her ass and attacking her mouth. He fed on her lips like they were the last thing to eat on earth. His tongue lick her bottom lip and then forced its way into her gasping mouth, not waiting to ask permission.

Everything about what he did was fierce and dominant, when he forced her to part her legs to wrap around his waist,she moaned into his mouth and shivered against the feel of his pressing erection in his breeches. He finally broke the kiss and smirked down at the heavily breathing heroine who was only being supported by the wall and her legs around the suave pirate.

"Don't sale yourself short my little skeptic ....your power might be an added bonus...but I adore that helpless , innocent , lost look of yours....its almost impossible for a man like me to pass up" Sparrow couldn't break his stare, was he trying to make her fill better, or only pulling her into his diabolical web of intrigue.

"I have enough of adoration out there...and your a pi..."She was cut off when the Pirate entrapped her lips again, nibbling and kissing as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her from the doorway to the bed.

-

-

-

There thats chap four I hope you like it. I think by now you know that Reaver did indeed put Jacks Mask on.


	5. First Times

Sorry for the long wait, I'v been really busy with work and school I haven't had time to write. Well here's the next chapter…beware in contains mature sexual _  
content, which means it is not meant for children and I take no responsibilities for a child reading it….they were warned.

-

-

-

-

Sparrow was thrown on the bed and bounced lightly as she landed on the soft sheets and comforter. Lifting her upper body with her elbows she watched as Reaver looked down at her with a hungry look in his eye. She had seen that predatory look before, in bandits and highwaymen. It was a look that people got when another has what they want, a look that just made Sparrow think twice about her decision.

"oh that look again…like a small rabbit caught in snare" Reaver stated with a hint of amusement in his voice. Sparrow watched as the man unbuckled her belt letting the leather strap hanging still looped in one strap. Noticing that her attention had fallen to his actions Reaver decided to put on a show.

His movements were slow as his hands reached down , disappearing into the top of his breeches to pull free his silk white shirt. The front of his shirt loose the pirate began to undo the top of it until there was just three buttons that still held the shirt against his lean chest. Noticing that the woman before him had turned a bright red he laughed and knelt on the bed, advancing to her at a crawl.

"don't be so frightened of me my dear, once you've been with me…all past others will pale in compression " He was hovering slightly above her now, his lower has pressed firming against her as he undid the thread to her own breeches that had been on only moments before, while his other hand held his weight.

"There were no others" Sparrow breathed out heavily as Reaver attacked her neck with closed her eyes as she felt his lips part and his tongue glided across the sensitive skin of her neck, when her body shuddered in response the man smiled and bared his teeth against her neck and bit down hard enough to cause a half cry and a half moan to come from her mouth. But at her words he pulled back to look into half dazed eyes.

"What do you mean there were no others…surely you don't mean" His voice held disbelief as he looked at her with inquisitive eyes. The look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. Tugging roughly at her pants to get them free, he tossed them to the side giving her a devilish smile.

"It has been a long time since I've had someone who was so innocent…I'll try to be gentle with you" His Kissed her gently on the lips, there was no force behind it and she expected him, allowing him to taste every inch of her. Laying fully down onto the mattress she squirmed and moved underneath him as he moved again down to her neck nipping at her throat and collar bone. Reaver was rewarded with her soft moans and whimpers and arching body.

The sensations that ran through her as Reaver kissed her body caused other feelings to weld up inside her. Her whole body was sensitive to every touch and it felt like she was on fire. The pirates slowly gliding hand that caressed her hip then moved up to her rib cage left her skin burning. Lifting her shirt with his gliding hand he pulled it over head as if he had done it many times before .

Reavers smile was as cocky as she'd ever seen it as he sat up and stared down at her bare body. In her mind she didn't agree that it wasn't fair for he was still dressed.

"Who would have thought…I'd have the Hero of bowerstone in my bed before me trembling with the need for my attention" He boasted and Sparrow sat up as well frowning a bit. The Pirate merely laughed and pushed her back onto her back, undressing the rest of the way until he stood there in all his glory. He stood there for a moment until Sparrow blushed and looked away.

"Still so modest" Reaver smiled reaching over to stroke her neck down to the valley of her breast and finally to the tuff of short brown hair that lay below her belly. Leaning down he kissed her surprisingly tender as his fingers moved between her legs as she opened for him. As his fingers slid across her opening she made a sound against his lips. He felt how hot and wet she was the knowledge made him harder. But he had exercised restraint before and he wanted this to last, he wanted her to want him, every night from this day forward.

Slipping a single finger inside of her wet folds he used his palm to gently rubbed her bud causing a cry of pleasure to be shout into his mouth. Reaver swallowed that scream and pressed hard against her as her hands went to his chest.

He began to move his finger slowly deeper and deeper and even with just his finger he felt how tight she would be against him. Finally hitting a small resistance he pulled out before any damage could be done, he wanted her maiden hood to be taken properly.

Hazy eyed and panting Sparrow looked at him with so eyes that he adored so much. Grabbing her hips Reaver positioned himself between her legs and lowered himself above her.

"This may hurt my dear…but not to much so" he whispered into her ear and pushed forward until his tip brushed against her opening. A small whimper escaped Sparrows lip and Reaver continued to push forward.

The discomfort that Sparrow felt from the stretching and the pushing, was something the woman had never felt. She closed her eyes against the pain and whimpered again, opening only to let stinging tears out. But she saw Reaver above her a look of concentration on his handsome face as he pushed himself slowly and gently inside her. His eyes closed she reached upward and wrapped her arms around his neck until she could bury her face in his neck. The stretching pain ceased to a dull ache after she felt something giving under the girth and length of Reaver member. Reaver opened his eyes and let out a held breath and when he spoke his voice was husky.

"I'm not use to such unmanaged things…you're so very tight, it's hard to concentrate" Reaver joked pulling back slightly and he began to thrust slowly and gently letting her adjust. Sparrow began to breathe heavily a pleasant feverish feeling overcoming her body. When she was no longer tensed against his body Reaver began to thrust harder and faster, the delicious friction caused by the thrusting caused Sparrow to make small sounds as she gasped for breath.

Reaver's well styled hair now hung partially in his face as sweat began to drip from his for head. His thrust became harder and deeper and he sat up, gripping Sparrows hips to keep them secure against him as he pounded into her.

The friction built and built and Sparrow reached out to grip the silk sheets as the feverish pressure exploded into pleasure that wrecked her body causing her to screaming. Reaver watched her with a smirk and continued to thrust into her forcing wave after wave of ecstasy to ride her body until she couldn't scream any more. It was only when she began to repeatedly call out the rogues name did Reaver allow himself to let go. With one final thrust he spilled himself inside her, both their backs arched until their climaxes passed and Reaver collapsed on his side next to the panting woman.

He laughed seeming very pleased with himself. Sparrow was still trying to see past the bright lights behind her closed eyes.

"sorry love but I wasn't as vigorous as I meant to be…"He exhaled out and closed his eyes. Sparrow open her eyes to turn and look at his arrogant face.

"Don't worry" She said.

"you can try again in a couple of minutes" Those words made Reaver stop and stare at her, but a smile appeared on his lips.


	6. Darkness Reavealed

Eck another ,kinda long wait, this Chapter Jack makes very much more of an appearance, and we can introduce the other hero's as well, so yay!

-

-

-

-

-  
She lay there covered in his silk sheets and blankets, sleeping as soundly as any he had ever seen. They had gone on all night and Reaver had enjoyed every second. It had been much to long since he had found someone who could match his stamina and Sparrow learned fast. Now Reaver was in the bed beside her propped on one elbow as he gazed down at her soft sleeping face. He traced the features of her face with his eyes, from the thin arch in her eyebrow to the cupid bow of her lips. He was memorizing her face, to keep in his mind forever.

"_Yes there are very few moments like these aren't there Hero"_ He heard that soft sophisticated voice in his head. Reaver sighed and rolled from the bed to walk across the room to wrap a robe around his naked body. He left the room then closing the door quietly so as not to wake the sleeping hero and made his was to a room that held a couple of his belonging including a rather large vanity mirror. Looking into the mirror he saw what he knew would be there. Jacks masked face stared from the full length mirror in front of him and he shuddered a bit.

"_You're repulsed by me I know…but this was you're choose…our bargain….." _Jacks voice came from in his head and from the mirror as if Reaver was standing right in front of the Void dweller.

"Yes yes I know what our bargain is…but after I complete it I expect full compensation…eternal youth…with no catch's…and my debt to the shadow court repaid" Reaver said as he turned from the mirror and walked to a wardrobe .

"_Full compensation…I do believe you all ready had quiet a compensation with that little tussle you had with our dear future Archon…the way you were looking at her…I would think that you loved.." _Yet again Jacks statement was cut off by Reaver hasty reply.

" Don't be ridiculous…I have ceased to love…after years of black hearted actions I would think that there was no such thing, besides that the women I prefer have more bosom , she's such a righteous twit..it makes me sick…with her selfless actions and all" Reaver argued and Jack could feel his hatred in the words he spoke. There was jealousy and such anger.

"_It matters not what your feelings are…as long as she is enraptured by you, my wants will be completed…There was no better person to tie the strings on then you…your so very good at swaying hearts Reaver, so very good"_ Reaver heard Jack praise him and he felt just a tab bit bad about the whole situation, but as he slipped on a new pair of breeches and shirt he combed his hair back into the style that was all Reaver and walked back towards the room Sparrow was sleeping in, He himself couldn't help but enjoy the game he was playing.

As he opened the door he realized that Sparrow was no longer sleeping but lounging on her side facing away from the door. Reaver curious as to what the Hero of Bowerstone was doing walked up to the bed and looked over her shoulder at the small familiar book she was reading.

"What are you reading…"Reaver arched an eyebrow at the familiar looking journal.

"Your Diary "The woman said simply and Reaver stood there completely dumbfounded. But after what seemed like minutes but was only seconds the hero of skill snatched the journal from her and stuffed it in his pocket.

"It is called a journal thank you very much…how in the bloody hell did you get this?"He asked curiously as he sat on the bed . He glared down at her and she merely looked up at him with bright blue eyes that tugged at his heart strings.

"I found it in your old house…it proved quiet entertaining on my travels…you threw your old lovers from the ship to help lighten the load for your treasure…I would believe you loved them from what I read" She said as she sat up running a hand through her tussled hair. Reaver huffed, there was that word again.

"You presume to much, Ursula and Penelope were little more than whores, and I regret to inform you that I love only myself in this world, no other, did you think I loved you?"There was a hint of a laugh in his voice and Sparrow just frowned.

"No but I would hope you respected me enough to not treat me like any of your previous women" The anger in her voice was apparent and it took the pirate prince by surprise. It seemed like the silent and righteous hero that Theresa had sent after him and a voice of her own , a fire that had only been stifled by Theresa's mentoring. The thought pleased not only Reaver but Jack as well. If there was this type of anger in her then they could use that along with that unyielding determination

"Respect from me is earned not given…and you my sweet darling have earned my respect many months ago" He said as he leaned into her and captured her lips in a rather rough kiss that left her gasping and red.

"Now get dressed…tempting me will only for long what must be discussed…meet me in the lab in the upper wing…there should be something you'd like there" Reaver said twirling a single strand of her dark hair around his finger and letting it slip away as he left the room. Sparrow was indeed amazed by Reavers way with women, though she knew she couldn't possibly be in love with him, there was a certain charm to him that made a women think she was.

As Sparrow left the bed to dress herself she looked out the window at the falling snow. The last time she had been here it was snowing, that day she and Rose had bought the music box, the day everything had changed for her. But now there was no Rose or her dog or Theresa. A sadness passed over her and she knew that either one of those three would know what to do about this Reaver situation.

"_It is time for you to make your own choices little Sparrow…for a Archon of Albion rules with his own heart and not the will of others" _The voice sounded familiar as if she had known it all her life. She shook her head as she left the room through the large doors heading the way towards the study at the top of the stairs.

"But I don't want to be Archon.."She said to the voice that only chuckled a little and said in a very sad voice.

"_If not Archon then what?..you were destined to be a great ruler…you cannot run from this…you must prepare…for there can only be one queen of Albion"_ The voice died away and when she opened the large double doors to the study she was greeted with a hug that could have crushed her bones if the women had wanted to. Hannah or Hammer as she went by now was weeping into her shoulder.

"By the heavens Sparrow where have you been…it's been to long" The Red haired monk said placing the much smaller woman down on the ground. Sparrow looked around confused and a bit dazed. The last she had seen of Hanna was when the barbarian monk was going to the north to train with the warrior monks. She had expected to never see her again or the dark skinned mage who leaned against the book case in the far corner. Garth had not greeted her with as much enthusiasm but he nodded his head in acknowledgement at the hero.

"Gods…look at you…you look as young as when I first met you…what happened?"Hammer went on as he held Sparrow at arm's length to check her out.

"The will of Avo" Sparrow said as she looked past the Monk to search for the face she wanted to see most. When she could not find the down cast hooded features of Theresa she looked towards Reaver who was sitting staring intently at her.

"Where's Theresa?..."She asked and Hammer stopped talking and all three of the hero's looked between each other. Sparrow broke away from Hammer and stepped further into the study.

"Where is Theresa?"She asked again and this time Garth spoke to her. He had not changed it seemed and the Samakandian still bore the will marks that glowed even in the brightest of light.

"While training in my motherland…I had a dream…of Albion and two Queens locked in battle…one was crowned with roses and thorns of black, the other with a crown of lilies and white light. I believe that this is a representation of good and evil…when I had awaken from this dream a man had come to me in tarnished gold armor and a tattered blue cloak…"As Garth finished the man appeared as if from no wear in front of them all.

"Your mentor and adopted mother was never who she appeared to be…as you know she was once Theresa..the daughter of a great hero…five hundred years ago…but now she is the Queen of Blades" The man that stood before them all Sparrow knew, she didn't know where from or how they had met, but she knew him.

"I am Scythe…and you little Sparrow are my great descendent and shall be the one to finally be the Archon I have dreamed of" Scythe spoke calmly as Sparrows face distorted into shock and horror.

"What do you mean Theresa's the Queen of blades…"She said advancing towards the elderly man and stopped steps away from him. The sadness on the girls face made Scythe sigh.

"There was a man once who I had deemed worthy to hold the title of Archon…you are a direct descendent of his…and he was charged to avenge the death of his family..as you did…but his journey led him to The Jack of blades who thought to use his hero's blood to obtain Jacks mighty sword that I had long ago locked in the sanctuary of the Hero's guild…the sword of aeons is a evil sword that had once swayed my thoughts…and when your ancestor gripped its handle he slew his own sister in cold blood to satisfy its hunger. Theresa had fallen into the void…and there succumb to the will of the Queen…and with a new body and purpose…she manipulated all to be placed in the spire…even you my child" Scythe placed a withered hand on Sparrows shoulder that had begun to shake with sorrow and rage.

"It was only faith that had Reaver contact us when Scythe had found me" Garth stated that made Sparrow looked towards the hero of skill with a shocked face. What was he trying to do. She knew that he had been working with the Jack of blades and now that she knew that the Queen was alive and dwelling in Theresa's body , she wondered if the pirate was playing both sides.

"You did not tell them did you?"Sparrow said advancing towards Reaver who sat nonchalantly with his feet propped up on a table. In all his arrogant glory, Sparrow couldn't stand his face , or the smell of his cologne , or the small beauty mark under his right eye.

"You filthy snake…your no better than the rest of them….your just using me..Like Theresa…like all of Albion…"Her heated words made Reaver look up and notice the tears that fell from dark blue eyes. He stood and tried to touch her but she had pulled away and ran from the room. Hannah had started to go after her but was stopped by Scythe who held a hand up to the monk. It was Reaver who made it through the door ignoring Scythes protest to let the girl be.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sparrow was already out of Fairfax gardens and had not stopped running until she reached the town square. There was very few people out in the gently falling snow. The Town crier and the head of the Guards patrolled the streets and the head guard gave sparrow a slightly worried look. Standing in the chilly night Sparrow wailed, she let her hurt and her anger and all her feelings go and screamed them at the night.

Reaver found the girl hero sitting silent and staring at the falling snow underneath the bell tower. Jack felt Reavers aching heart for the girl and he chuckled at the irony. Reaver advancement was slow and careful as if he was hunting and would frightened the prey he was after. When he was finally standing in front of her, she looked up her eyes red from crying. Frozen streaks of tears made her red cheeks glisten and even in agony he thought she looked beautiful.

"What do you want?"She snapped and Reaver frowned at her.

"So I run after you in the freezing night at my own hindrance to be treated like the enemy" Reaver said placing his hands on his hips in a matter of fact way. But his attitude was lost on Sparrow who stood up glaring.

"How do I know you're not…you were working with Jack to kidnap and kill me…Jacks apart of the Court…you're a rogue an scoundrel…your only out for number one" She screamed at him as she poked him in his chest. Reaver grabbed her wrist and glared down at the raging woman.

"What are you more angry at…the fact that I might be the enemy and was only using you…or the fact that you love me and I might not love you" He yelled back and earned a very vicious slap across the face. Reaver felt the slap in the cold night air and yanked her towards him to give her a roughly passionate kiss. Sparrow didn't give but bit his lip hard until she drew blood, but the pirate didn't stop kissing her and she was force to open her mouth to let him in.

She grew limp in his arms as he pulled away and those tears were streaming down her face again and she buried her face in his chest, her body shaking with silent sobs.

"Come..I'll take you to Bloodstone…there should be a ferry in just a bit…we can stay at my manor until you're ready to leave" He said in a tone that was low and sweet. A tone of voice she had never heard from the rogue. As he draped a coat over her shoulders to stop her shivering he led her to the docks were a boat was. Other people who were traveling to port towns were there to and He sat down on a bench with Sparrow who had fallen asleep against his shoulder before the boat even left port.

As they sailed, Reaver gazed down at her and Jack knew that the pirate had no intentions of letting the woman leave until he had finished their bargain. But Jack felt an edge of hatred towards Reaver.

"_She loves you…you know…and yet even though you do not return her feelings you string her along…until she makes her ultimate sacrifice for you…but not before she gives me what I want" _Jack spoke again assuring that Reaver would not go back on his word.

"you speak as if you've experience such a painful experience Jack…who would have thought that a creature from the Void could love" Reaver ignored Jacks threats and poked at a wound he did not know existed in the Jacks soul. Jack's feeling of outraged made Reaver jerk forward. Jack remembered how he had loved his Queen to no end had given all of himself to her causes, to rule over more than just the empty darkness of the void but over Albion and its people as well. He had given up his sword to lead William to the Void and had given up his life fighting the man, all for the promise of his queens returned affections. But when she had died and returned to the Void, she cursed him and casted him from the court, saying that it was he who had doomed them to failure. Jack had left the Court and wandered Albion for centuries trying to retrieve his beloved blade back…only to have it snatched from him by Williams descendent. But Jack knew that once he held the Sword of aeons in his hands again he could take vengeance in all who had slighted him before, even the girl who lay sleeping so soundly on the shoulder of his puppet.

"_There is no such petty emotion in the Void as love..that is only for weak men…but of course you know that"_ Jacks voice was full of spite. Reaver gasped for air and straightened up holding his chest. Looking behind him he noticed that Sparrow was awake and staring at him. She reached out towards him to help him.  
"Don't touch me" He said and moved away from her. But the voice was not Reavers and Sparrow knew it, She heard Jack in his voice and she ignored his warning and stooped to help him.

"Reaver...?"She asked softly. And this time his hand gripped her wrist hard and he pulled himself upwards.

"I'm fine ...do stop looking at me like that" He said as he went to sit back on the bench they were seated previously. But Sparrow knew something was amidst she stood staring at him. She was never a total idiot and the change in his voice sparked alarms in her.

"Where's Reaver Jack?!" She asked to the man seated before her, and a wide menacing smile across lips that had belonged to the Pirate hero. He stood running a hand through dark hair and brushed snowflakes from his chest.

"Don't worry about your lover my dear girl…his body does not suit my preference in a host…"He extended a hand and stroked her face from cheek to chin and a jealous rage weld inside the body as Reaver struggled to take control again. Jack laughed. Grabbing the woman's chins and pulling her face towards him he leaned down as the jealous angry emotions from Reaver tingled across his skin making him bristle.

"let me warn you now little hero…don't get to close to this fellow…he has no heart to share with you…you may enjoy his company now…but you will grow old and he will tire of you and he will leave you" And though Jack could feel all the emotions that Reaver had experience , he could also feel the strong feelings he exhibited for the young female in front of him and he had almost kissed her parted lips as she stared dumbfounded into Reavers face and the black and gold eyes that were Jacks. Jack had to agree that Sparrow had such an innocent look that made you want to take advantage of her. Pushing her away he bowed to her.

"Wait for him young hero…he will return to you shortly…but right now I have unfinished business to attend to" And then he disappeared in a swirl of black mist. A Sparrow was left there on the boat staring at the spot Reaver and Jack had disappeared from.

-

-

-

There you go a rather long and new chapter, the plot thickens, yeeees! If you guys have any suggestions then let me know k, read and review.


	7. Weapons

Ok…Okay…I suppose I'v some stuff in this story that doesn't quiet make sense. Here's a little site that if you need any information on the stuff That I'm talking about in the fic you'll find the bases here at Tales of Albion on . Scythe is actually a character from Fables "Lost Chapter" and he is the first Hero of Albion William. Tales of Albion is a collection of history books from the arrival of the Court from the Void to the adventures of some of the Hero's and the fall of the guild. Now on with the everyone for Reviewing...i greatly appreciate them all

-

-

-

-

-

The final constructed Spire lay far out to Sea. The dark structure casting an eerie silhouette that made most sailors and ships Captains avoid sale to far until much deeper waters presented itself away from the tower that had killed so many. The owner of the Spire now sat watching out of a balcony window that had been built to look out over Albion. Long ago the Spire had been the center of a corrupt world. Ruins lay at the Spires base that would never be recovered, that had been the wish of the last true Archon of Albion to destroy a corrupt world. But the owner of the power to bend reality to her will could not utilize it and the women seemed to look forlornly out to see. The blind Seeress saw and did not see what could ultimately be hers and yet she could not grasp it, even in the body of the descendent of William.

"I am glad you have come my Jack of Blades…"She said as she turned to see the form of Reaver kneeling his head downcast. A small smile crossed the blind woman's lips as she walked towards him. Kneeling in front of him she continued to smile as she placed two hands on his shoulders and then his face to force him to look straight into her unseeing eyes.

"Yes it has been a very long time indeed…I thought you dead with our friend the knight" Though with the face of Reaver, Jacks eyes and voice could be acknowledge from his vessels body.

"You are all the Knight I need my Jack…"And Jack knew that his Queens soft words held a hidden purpose, for she had never spoken to him this way unless she wanted or needed something from him. Standing and bringing the smaller woman with him a smile crept across the void walker's lips.

"You have yet to utilize the power of the spire my Queen I thought you would have put yourself up as High Queen of all of Albion by now" This observation made the woman withdraw her hands and turn away from him.

"Shed that ridiculous form my Jack…the face of a human does not suit you" The tone of her voice had changed to a more angry sounds, a sound that Jack was used to. Jack bowed and when he looked back up he was clothed and armed his is old fashion. The blood red hood and scarf the White porcelain mask that hid his every feature except for the black and gold glow of his eyes and the silver and gold armor that he had worn for centuries.

"As my Queen commands "and there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Don't give me that bollocks Jack…You don't believe I am your queen no more then I believe you an adequate protector…you know something I do not" She said and walked briskly over to him. Once that walk would have made Jack bow at the woman's feet but along with her former body she had lost much of her power.

"Why I have no Idea to what you speak of my Queen…for you have always been my Queen" Jacks choice of words made the queen look at him, the man had always had a way of phrasing things that left his interpretation open. "You have always been my Queen "did not mean that she always will be .She had been able to read and control the Knight but the Jack she could never tell what his thoughts were. He was a puppet who's strings were only there for show. The Queen turned her head away from his piercing eyes and chuckled.

"What have you come here for Jack?"She asked leaving the pervious conversation alone. She knew she would be able to coheres him into telling her everything once his desirers we're met.

"My sword…where is it?…The Sword of Aeons that was lost to me …and then found by the kin of your host" Jacks voice became very serious And the Queen only laughed.

"Is that why you came before me…for your sword…well Jack…I am in need of its power now" She held her hand out pointed towards Jack her palm open. His sword, Jacks sword materialized into her hand and she held it up wards to watch as the augmented metal casted various shines in the light.

"Your sword…The Sword of Aeons is such a great piece of work..the work of likes never seen in the mortal world…no Jack…this sword is mine…you knew not how to wield it and it was the doom of the entire Court…"

"I am The only one who knows how to wield it…it will consume you and throw you once again into the void" Jack told her and reached out for his sword, but the queen swung the blade with ease and cut the palm of his hand.

"NO!...you will not take this from me Jack…I cast you out before I'll cast you out again…you are no longer welcome in my presence Jack of Blades…now begone" She screamed and Jacked bowed and phased into darkness again leaving the Queen with his sword.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"_That didn't go as planned now did it Jackie boy" _Jack heard Reaver say with as much smugness as a trapped consciousness would allow. Jack would have killed him for a remark like that if he wasn't using the Hero's body. Jack was at the dock of Bloodstone and he could the dingy dark place was crawling with the unsavory company the night brings. A lone prostitute winked at him and the disgusted look that he gave her made her sink back into the shadows of the alley. Jack had no desire to let his control of this body go just yet and in fact he wanted to abuse it. But how much more could an already abused body be abused. The smell of vomit and smoke and alcohol wafted on the air as he passed the inn and he saw another prostitute this time she was a bit more appealing than the other and Jack followed her into the dark alley.

Hurried kisses and the woman's hands sliding across a body that wasn't his was not what Jack was paying the whore for, no Jack wasn't going to pay the poor soul at all, he didn't want sexual favors, and in fact as the whore began to unbutton the unresponsive mans pants she was run through with a short dagger. The feel of the blade sinking into flesh was enough to let all the rage that Jack felt seep through and into the woman's body. He pulled and Yanked that small blade until his hands was covered in the warm thick liquid and the whore lay on the alley floor, wide eyed and a blood mesh. She was still alive gapping a fish, her mouth opening and closing as she gasp for air. Jack just stared down at her his arm and chest half covered in blood. The he watched as the last glint of life left the blue eyes of the young woman and he made his way to Reavers manor. The guards that were positioned at the entrance didn't inquire as to what had happened to him and Jack appreciated this small gesture. The actual owner of the body had remained silent through the whole ordeal with the prostitute and Jack relished in the idea that Reaver actually enjoyed the spectacle.

"_That was a bloody disgusting mess and a waste of a pretty whore…My Idea of a good time doesn't include seeing the insides "_Reaver countered to jacks thoughts but Jack knew that Reavers black heart lingered on that edge of sensualist and madness and it took only a little nudge to tip the scales.

But those thoughts of grotesque pleasure and dark, evil thoughts paled at the sight of a sleeping woman who lay on a study coach curled up like a small child. The calmness that enveloped him was not his but Reavers. The overwhelming feelings that came from Reaver let Jack know just how the pirate felt about the woman Hero. Jack saw her eye lids flutter and moved back a bit as she sat up rubbing sleep covered eyes.

"Reaver?" her voice called out as she looked towards him. Jack grew angry, even a black hearted, selfish , megalomaniac like Reaver could gain affections from a woman like this. Sparrow he knew had unconditional love for a man who she knew would repeatedly betray her, and Reaver in return had feelings for her, though he denied them and he himself probably didn't realize the effects the woman had on him. So why then did his Queen constantly forsake him? If a relationship like these two could exist, why then couldn't he learn to love and be loved in return.

"No…"He simply said and advanced towards the still sitting woman. Sparrow stood up quickly a dagger present in her hand when just a moment ago there was none. Jack tilted his head and smiled .

"You don't intend to use that…not on this body…not on Reaver" He walked steadily towards the young woman, confident that she would not try to attack him, even if she did he knew that he could fend of a simple dagger.

"You should have left…why didn't you?"He asked in that voice that held so much knowledge and the age of centuries.

"I couldn't…Reaver..I" She lowered the dagger and looked to the floor. Sparrow was so embarrassed to say that she did indeed love the rogue. She knew that her feelings would never be returned and yet she could not deny that she felt strong emotions for him.

"He doesn't love you…the only reason he slept with you was on my command…to get you to trust him..to trust me" Jack's anger was getting the better of him he ran his hands up her bare arms up until they settled at the hollow of her neck and shoulders, he felt her fluttering pulse underneath her skin, the rush of her blood.

"And why are you telling me all this…aren't you ruining your plan?"She said on the edge of tears.

"It doesn't matter now…you'll never be what William wants…Queen will never get the Spire to work… queen only in name and not power….no one will get what they want…if you're dead" He said in a low voice his forehead resting on hers. Sparrow felt him apply pressure on her diaphragm and as she tried to breathe in a slight wheezing echoed in her ears. Sparrow knew that Jack's emotion had driven him to temporary madness and even though she could stab him and kill him, saving herself, she did not dare do it on fear of killing Reaver also. Jack saw that fear in her eyes and he grew even angrier.

"STAB HIM!...KILL HIM!"Jack yelled but Sparrow did nothing but let the dagger drop to the ground, the sound of the metal hitting the floor, was loud even though Jack was yelling. Jack saw her tears and he let go of her as she collapsed to the floor gasping for air. He too went to his knees and presented the dagger to his chest.

"This wrench does not deserve the love you give him" Jack said and was ready to kill the body and himself. Jacks complicated feeling of hatred and jealousy for the woman before him made him realize why exactly his Queen would never love him, why he was celebrated out of fear instead of love by the people of Albion . He was a daemon, a black heart daemon, and even though Reavers heart was just as dark and empty, this woman had enough affections for him that she would not kill him even though she would die by his hands.

A gentle hand was over his and black rimmed gold eyes looked up to see Sparrow lowering the dagger from Reavers chest. She knew that even if Jack stabbed Reaver only Reavers life would be forfeited. Jack's soul would forever remained bond to the mask. But there was a look of understanding in those beautiful blue eyes that Jack couldn't stand.

"Please…give him back to me" She said and clear tears trailed down her cheeks. Jack had little sympathy left for anyone let alone the descendent of the man who had ruined his existence. But then he knew that it could only be her that could avenge him. No one in his world at this moment was more capable of Killing the Queen of Blades and returning his sword to him then this teary eyed dove who sat before him, looking at up with pleading eyes.

He reached down to her wrapping his hand underneath her face a wiping her tears away with his thumb. Gliding the thumb across her bottom lip he leaned towards her ,Kissing soft lips and tasting the salt from her tears. Jack felt Reavers jealousy and anger, he was metaphysically exclaiming that Sparrow was his, Jack couldn't careless, as he deepened their kiss biting the poor girls already abused lips, earning a slight sound that came from her. Jack ran a hand over her body memorizing every inch, over the mound of her breast and the curve of her hip and down to the long smooth line of her thigh inside and out. He was doing this to torture Reaver. The Pirate had been before the only man that had known the plays of her body and now Jack knew, Jack wanted Reaver to know he knew. That even if the void walker had not violated the Hero, he would always have the knowledge of her intimately.

His hands on her inner thigh earned him another sound ,this time a soft unsure moan that he swallowed and consumed. Sparrows eyes were shut so tightly and Jack grinned. Her lack of reactions dared him to go further with his actions and just when he had decided that he would stop he released her from his kiss and slipped a finger between her parted thighs. He felt the warm heat that was a sign that she was getting excited from his actions. Plunging a finger between her wet opening her stirred her roughly making the resisting woman blush and begin to breath heavily as she tried not to call out in pleasure.

It was Reavers sheer force of Will that pushed Jack from the front to the back of his mind. Reaver removed his hand and stood not knowing what to do. Sparrow's heated face looked at him and she was surprised to find Reaver looking down at her with a looked caught between disgust and horror. But before she knew what look he had , his face was blank again. Why would he care what had happened to her, he didn't care for her at all. These were the words both Reaver and Sparrow told themselves, the irony made Jack laugh in Reavers head.

"You should bathe and sleep… there's a guest room upstairs…us it as you see fit" Reavers distant was rather strange. He was not himself in the least and Sparrow wanted to reach for him. To kiss him and to have reassured that everything was okay. But all she did was nod the more distance's they put between each other the better.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sparrows time at Bloodstone was spent with more time avoiding Reaver and more visits from Jack. He no longer came in Reavers appearance but the tall gaunt red cloaked and silver clad form. She had at first avoided him as well making a point to go through wraithmarsh to kill banshees and other monsters just to stay away from them both. After about a couple of days Jack began to follow her out there and then after a couple of days of ignoring him she began to speak with him. Their conversations were at first about Bloodstone and Wraithmarsh and how wraithmarsh used to be Oakvale. Then they we're about Oakvale and Jack's days as a celebrated Hero..and his downfall. Jack acted out the battles with much enthusiasm.

"What a touching reunion" I said….and I slew the mother and with the blood of Williams descended the sword was awake again…and then I battled the son….who defeated me for that time….but at last Jack of blades does not remain gone for so long….at last he came to face me once more…and remembered what I told him "I am no mortal man…the gods and daemons you fear and worship are as nothing to me"…and we battled again" He said to her as they sat by the docks.

"And he defeated you yet again?"Sparrow said with a smug smile, Jack walked to her laying a cold clawed ,gauntlet hand around her neck a raked it slightly. Sparrow shivered knowing that angering him could cause very ugly results.

"Yes…but I tempted him to wear me…and the results will remain a mystery" He said and walked away from her again.

"He wore you I would guess" Sparrow said as she watched the sun lower over the horizon alighting the sky with flame.

"Your mask was not destroyed, and there was no more stories about the deeds of Jack slayer…I suppose you spent the rest of my ancestors life trying to find the sword of aeons…but you didn't because he hid it somewhere am I right?" She asked she could feel Jacks eyes watching her and she shuddered despite the strangely warm night.

"Your much too perceptive for your own good girl" Jack of blades was indeed watching her. Her walked to see her profile and noticed that she was gaining that light that Will users get when they don't neglect their trainings, she was beginning to lose that soft roundness of a woman replacing it was muscle. She had been training and it showed.

"Your losing that softness women usually have…why…are you preparing for something?"He asked and Sparrow stood and stared at him , She had seen his masked face so many times she had memorized the design of it .

"No" She simply said and walked off back towards the inn. She had not spent the night since the strange night and Reaver had not liked it. Days turned to weeks and weeks to months, until finally Sparrow had decided to return to the manor. She saw Reaver rarely and when she did her heart would skip a beat, but he would say only a few words to her. He constantly brought in droves of men and women , she heard noises from his rooms. Sometimes she would even see him drapped over some woman in the study and she would leave the manor for a couple of hours. It was on one such occasion when she was at the docks weeping when she heard Hannahs voice.

Again she had not expected the barbarian monk to show up.

"Aye I found her guys…wow you look a little worse for wear…what did that old rogue do to you…should a smash his face in for ya" Hannahs heavy form made the dock creak just a bit as she sat roughly down near her.

"Are ya cryin?…what are ya cryin for? that tells me everything Reavers done something to ya hasn't he"Hannah said as Sparrow turned away from the monk and tried to wipe her tears away.

"No..no its nothing like that…its just…"She tried to smile up at Hannah a women who had never tried to deceive or use her. Hannah had nothings but the best intentions for Sparrow and Sparrow understood that Hannah was the only one to show her pure friendship since her dog had died.

"I think your time for collecting your thoughts has ended young descendent ….now we must prepare you for the great task at hand ….the slaying of the Queen of Blades" The dark ancient voice of Scythe could be heard as he approached them with Garth at his side. Sparrow stood up and just looked at him. Jack had told her the story of the man William and how he had made a packed with the Sword of Aeons for the power to free Albion of the Court.

There was no remnants of the one great William only the lone hollow husk of a man that clung to life in an attempt to Leave Albion in capable hands. What Scythe wanted was a pure undiluted Hero of his blood…someone who was not tainted by evil, completely selfless and unshakeable in will. Sparrow never saw in herself what others praised her for. She had sought ultimate revenge on her enemy, had lived purely for that end. Sparrow saw herself as nothing but a weapon.

"If I am the only one you see fit to do this task then I except that I am a weapon against all this evil" Her words were cold and held an edge of what she once was with Theresa. The coldness startled Scythe though one could not tell just by looking at him.  
"what do you need of me?"She said her eyes looking with Scythe's. He saw then that their was emptiness, she was shielding her heart and soul from all around her, and that is not what he wanted.

"First we will need the hero of Skill…he is essential…inside the Spire The Queen is near invincible…the three Hero's would be able to harness its magic and keep her from utilizing it against you…Come take us to his dwelling.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hannah was amazed by Reavers manor while Garth who had such a magnificent home himself found it only moderately appealing. Ancient artifacts decorated his walls, Things from centuries past that a rogue should never have were either placed as decorations or idle pieces of trinkets that the Pirate had collected and had not found what to do with them yet.

It was apparent that Reaver did not know what treasures he had, or that he knew and didn't care. Nation treasures that had been searched for, for decades lumbered together as if they were things that had no value. Garth was appalled.

"He treats such things with disregard…how he was ever a hero of blood is remarkable." The Mage said as he rolled a small polished wooden egg in his hands that glowed with some strange augment.

"Reaver get your arse out here!"Hannah yelled and there was movement from up stairs. Sparrow watched the stairs wondering silently if it would be Reaver or Jack who descended from above. Her answer was soon given to her when Hannah gasped and a silence so great descendent on the group of Heroes.

"JACK OF BLADES!"Scythe yelled and presented his scythe out towards the Viod dweller.

"Your suppose to be dead!"

"I could say the same for you dear William"Jack said with a chuckle.

-

-

-

-

thats all for this Chapter if there anything that need correcting or you guys have any ideas for me tell me kay...Read and Review.


	8. Apologies

Yay thanks again everyone for review and letting me know how you fell..I get all excited whenever I log on and see that I got at least a single review. Currently in the story I haven't figured out who Sparrow will end up with but right now Reaver has the upper hand. Heres the next chapter I hope everyone likes.

-

-

-

-

-

"Jack of Blades….your suppose to be dead" Scythe deep ancient voice was full of shock and something akin to fear.

"I could say the same of you dear William" Jack said as he descended the stairs the metal of his gauntlet hand scraping against the polished wood of the railing. Sparrow couldn't help but watch him, the strange attraction she had to him was never there before and knowing that it was easier to realize that the Court member was using some type of magic on her. Those gold eyes met hers as she stared and she could tell she was amusing the man. He paid little attention to the battle ready group of Hero's that had drawn their weapons .

"Now Now…you all shouldn't be so hostile…isn't that right my little Sparrow" Jack said as he walked past them and positioned himself behind Sparrow who he wrapped in his arms around and brought to his chest. Sparrow looked at all of the confused faces of her comrades, she could have laughed at them all but she knew that the situation was serious.

"Hero…whats the meaning of this?" Scythe asked as he stepped forward, the shock and surprise was out of his voice and now his ancient face showed anger. Evil seemed to thwart everything he did, and now to one of the most purest descendents he had ever know, Jack had come.

"We're together little William…she belongs to me now" Jack voice was so close to her ear as he lowered his head to position his masked face next to hers. Sparrows jerked away and shuck her head. She did go to join their other but remained in the middle staring at Jack with angry eyes.

"That's not true…we'll maybe just a little…but its not Jack who I'm with" She said looking between Scythe and Jack and she knew she must look rather ridiculous trying to defend herself. Scythe just continued to stare angrily at Jack who stood with his hands on his hips with what she suspected was a smiled behind his mask. Hammers look of shock and disappointment clutched at Sparrows heart, how could Hannah not see her dilemma, her own confusion. It was Garth who stepped up to her aid.

"What do you mean Sparrow…The creature Jack of Blades makes claim's towards you, it cant be both true and untrue" He said which eased Sparrows nerves as she faced the mage. He seemed to understand what she was going through and she wondered how much the will user knew about the situation.

"Its Reaver" She said and down casted her eyes away from Garth so he wouldn't see her embarrassed look.

"What do ya mean its Reaver" Hannah blurted out angrily. Hannah still couldn't get past the fact that Sparrow was being claimed at all, let alone by an evil such as Jack.

"Its Reaver…I'm with Reaver…not Jack" Sparrow shouted back and that Knowledge though a little less troubling was still not a ideal match in Scythes eyes. Scythe had not taken his eyes off Jack who was intern staring at him.

"Yes…but in her being Reavers she is in fact mine also" Jack informed to which all attention focused back on him.A chuckled sounded behind his mask as he watched as realization dawned on Scythes face.

"The Mask…the Hero did not destroy it" Scythe exclaimed and seemed to grow limp with the burden of the knowledge. He had wondered why the Hero had disappeared, why he had left so suddenly after the Last battle. Scythe had hoped the man would take up the mantle of Archon, but he disappeared and no one knew where.

"I should have known…some one like Reaver would be easily swayed….but not Sparrow" Scythe looked to the small woman next to Garth. Right now she looked frail and uncertain, but he knew behind all that was a unwavering power to do good.

"Alas..I tell you I am not the one who corrupted her….but I have come to an understanding that we can help each other…"Jacks voice got very serious then. Scythe and Jack may never get over their eternal battle with each other, but the bigger threat now had posed itself, Jack now could see no other ruling over Albion but himself, the betrayal of his Queen and the abduction of his prized sword had been the final straw. He could not let her live , with control of the Spire. Scythe had pondered it for a long time, he and his mortal enemy uniting under one goal to dispose of a power that could grow more evil by the day.

"She has in fact been collecting people who hold bloodlines of hero's…very few in this day and age…but report of people going missing have increased in Bowerstone and Oakwood…she is trying to power the Spire with diluted blood" Garth instructed as they all sat in the study. Sparrow remained silent though the uneasiness of it all made the tension level high.

"Stopping her will be easy …she's in the body of a cripple host right" Hannah said as she leaned on her heavy Hammer.

"The body may not be compatible but she still holds much will, and she is a seeress..she can tell what will happen before it happen" Scythe said, he watched Sparrow, who had not been looking up at them since they collected in the study.

"Not to mention she has the sword of Aeons" Jack said as a matter of factly, Scythe turned swiftly to look at him.

"She has the sword?" Scythe voice was hushed and tightened as if that bit of information was most important.

"Yes and if she discovers that the sword can power the spire ten folds…well be doomed" Jack's casual way of speaking about it made Scythe believe that Jack himself had a plan to dispose of his Queen. Scythe had never pegged the Void walker to be the planning sort, for centuries Jack was only a monster in Scythes eyes, a parasitic monster who just would not die.

"You have planned something?" Scythe asked Jack who in a very Reaver like manner was lounging in a chair his feet propped up on a desk table.

"Of course I have….since you first informed Reaver that she had returned I was plotting how to get the old hag out of the Spire" Jack exclaimed . His first purpose when found by the pirate Reaver was to get a suitable host. Reaver initially had refused to be said host, the pirate had been smarter then that, instead had opted to find Jack a better one. Jack had sensed the blood of a very strong Hero near by and had wanted Reaver to retrieve the person.

At the thought of the hero Jack looked to Sparrow, she was away from the group, in a chair that gave her a view of the whole room and positioned against the corner wall. Jack had never seen a person that alone before. He also noticed the glances Hammer was giving her, they weren't the worried glances of a friend and Jack wondered what could make such a sudden change in attitude in the monk towards her sister Hero.

Jack of Blades had never intended things to get like this, but he had rolled with the hands dealt to him and had made the most out of it. The promise of eternal life was enough to get Reaver to wear him, but Jack was not strong enough to completely take over his body and so had to improvise. Reaver and he had come to an understanding of ownership before Sparrow had come along, and Then he got the letter from Garth. Jack remember the feeling of elated dread. The Queen of Blades was back, Reaver had invited them to Fairfax castle for a meeting telling them that he had Sparrow.

Jack had been planning all along to use Sparrows power to control the Spire. She was after all the only on besides Theresa who could. With Reavers body and her love for him final consummated , he would be able to puppeteer the poor girl into giving him anything he wished for. That had changed too, when Reaver began developing feelings for the little Hero, and when he learned that his Queen was in the spire and had no intentions of either letting him join her or returning what rightfully belonged to him.

The plan was different now. Kill the queen and position Sparrow in her place, he had playful thoughts of being by Sparrows side as High King, but he knew that that would never happen, not with Scythe hovering over the woman like a hawk, he had been there, establishing a relationship with her, something that he had never done, he had to build it from a broken one that Reaver had himself demolished. And then they had come.

Jack outwardly sighed. Could nothing go right with anything.

"There is only one blade that can defeat the power of the sword of aeons…but the blade has been lost for centuries…"Jack told them. Sparrow looked up and caught his eye. He couldn't stop watching her and he knew part of the action were Reavers feelings. The Pirate had told Jack to stay away from her that he himself could get her to cater to them himself. Jack of Blades did not take orders.

"The tears of Avo" Scythe said thinking, he remembered the other he had deemed worthy to be Archon…Nostro, had ordered its making, it had been molded after the swords of Aeons.

"In the hands of a normal Hero it cannot defeat the sword of aeons…but in the hands of one such as Sparrow it could have great power" Jack spoke as he stood and walked to Sparrow.

"Search for the sword Sparrow…you are more than likely deemed worthy of its power" an emotion flashed through Jacks eyes, an emotion that Sparrow could read as he offered his hand to her. Sparrow didn't take it but stood up on her own. Looking directly at Jack, there eyes locked yet again, this time Sparrow had a very concentrated looked in her blue orbs. She was thinking deeply, And Jack watched as she rolled thoughts over in her head, her eyes shifting with a knotted brow.

Finally the brunette hero met Jacks eyes again. She shook her head at him.

"What do you want Jack….stop toying with me" There was a seriousness in her voice that lacked the Sparrow who he had been speaking to these past weeks. Jack smiled behind his mask and inched his face closer.

"What I want Sparrow is for you to kill the Queen of blades" He said in a equally serious voice. He gripped Sparrow on each shoulder and squeezed hard, she could felt the painful pressure of her bones tightening together.

"Is that what you want too Scythe?"She asked looking over Jacks red clothed shoulder to stare at the mummified Hero. Scythe nodded and it made a small smirk appear on her lips that held no humor.

"You do realize that in doing this we're playing right into Jacks plans" Sparrow said and Scythe nodded. He knew exactly what Jack wanted from the Seeress. The Sword of aeons hadn't been held by Jack of Blades in close to a millennia.

"The thing is Jack of blades we will need Reaver in order to harness the Spires magic….that entails you giving up control of the body" Garth said as he stood. Sparrow had almost forgotten that Hammer and Garth were in the room, she had only eyes for Jack, yet again she had this strange feeling that Jack was using some sort of Magic on her. Gauntlet hands left her arms as Jack turned to face the other with a slight shrug.

"Very well….Reaver and I also have a contract…he cannot escape me that easily…as always William your descendents are so corruptible" Jack remarked as he looked back at Sparrow who he in turn knew would never be as corrupt as some. There was a wisp of shadow, engulfing the the Void dweller partly and then there was no more Jack, just the suavely dressed pirate.

Reaver looked upset as he turned to look at them, Hammer was the first to speak to him.

"Reaver are ya alright…."She advanced towards him and Sparrow saw from the look in her eyes that Hannah the Hammer monk was genuinely worried for the pirate. Sparrow had once thought that The monk woman had hated Reaver, but as she remembered Hammers admiration for him , she understood that her female comrade might have feelings for Reaver.

"How the hell could you wear that damned thing Reaver…you know it was bad news.."She continued Reaver just pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was trying to stop a migraine from coming.

"I did it for my own interest none of you have a right to judge me….and I really don't give a flying hen if you do….If what the parasitic creature is right..then Sparrow will have to search for the Tears of Avo…you should focus on that rather then hounding me about my decisions" No one had ever seen the Pirate so angry. He walked from the room leaving them all in the study alone.

"I suppose we should stay the night here…and at dawn make our way to the temple of light to see if they recall any hints to the location of the blade" Garth said and left and soon after Scythe who gave Sparrow a slight bow , They informed Sparrow that they would stay at the inn, and that she was welcomed to come join them. She agreed to meet with them in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
Sparrow stood in the quiet streets of Bloodstone at the witch hour, three o'clock am was the most silent its was in the city, where everyone after indulging in there sinful acts of drinking, gambling, and whoring and fallen into slumber only to awaken the next morning to do it all again.

A usual fog had rolled in from wraith marsh and Sparrow stood at the dock like a longing widow. Wrapping in a blanket that she had stolen from one of Reaver Chest she gazed out to sea, past the dock boat and ferry's.

"Quiet in the morning aint it" Sparrow turned around to see Hammer approaching her, a small smile spread across her lips and then died when she saw the look on Hammers face. Plopping down to sit on the wood and let her legs and feet dangle over the edge Hammer for the first time appeared shorter the BowerStone hero.

"I don't know if I'm jealous or disappointed" Hammer confessed after a long stretch of silence. Sparrow didn't know what she meant, but had a guess on what she was talking about.

"I mean…you were amazing when we first met…strong and true, and pure….I wanted to be just like you"She said. Sparrow sighed.

"I had something to fight for then….there's nothing left but lies and loneliness now" Sparrow said.

"No…let me finish, before you start pouring you heart out…I won't be able to say the stuff I want to if you do that" Hammer wouldn't look at her but Sparrow didn't say anything more after that.

"You had everything that I wanted, beauty, fame, strength of mind , I was never anything but sheltered in the temple…but when everything happened with my father…I just…I had to change…and I was ready…I was ready to kill Lucien for what he had done, forsakeing everything I had been raised to think and do…I was ready to kill a man…who had lost someone too….if Reaver hadn't pulled the rigger first I would have…but not you…you would have spared him…after all the evil he had done…you would have spared him, because you knew that he was hurting as well, that is goal in the end was to bring back his wife and child." Hammer voice had started to choke up and Sparrow sat down with her.

"That's why you can understand Reaver and what he is and why he does the things he does….I couldn't understand…not for a moment…I liked him, he was handsome, I admired him for his skills" She sniffled as Sparrow draped and arm around her to comfort her.

"In the end it was you he choose… Its gonna always be you…I didn't even know he liked you"Hammer said looking at her and Sparrows eyes grew a bit wide. Reaver had said nothing about being with Hannah, but it shouldn't have surprised the Hero.

"When…?"Sparrow asked and Hannah blushed deeply, looking away.

"A couple of weeks after we all had parted, I was making a pilgrimage from the warrior monk Temple and we both happened to be in the same inn….We got drunk and we talked about the whole spire thing, and then before I knew it ,it was morning and we were both skin bare in bed together...I had liked him before that…but never had a chance or the courage ta tell him" Hannah continued to Blush and this whole ordeal made Sparrow feel awful, but as awful as she felt it did not change her own feelings for the rogue.

"Was he your..umm..you know" Sparrow herself was blushing now and Hannah looked a little confused. And the realization donned on her.

"oh..OH! Heavens no….The temple of Light preaches non-violence, never said we could have sex…I'd had these since I was thirteen and the squire boys couldn't stop staring" Hannah indicated to her breast. Sparrow laughed and Hannah laughed and they were friends again. Hammer asked her questions about the pirate and Sparrow happily answered , giggly about his odd antics and his mannerisms.

"Wow I'm glad I didn't pursue a relationship with I'm…he sounds tough to cope with" Hannah said leaning back supported by her hand and arms.

"I know…but…I think I love him…I think…that if there anything that I have to fight for, right now it would be him" Sparrow blushed and Hannah laughed smacking her hard on the back.

"You're a saint…but instead of telling that to me…tell it to him" Hannah said and stood up stretching as the first rays of sun peeked from above the horizon. Sparrow stood with her and there was a certin light there that Hannah had seen multiple times before.

"Their right you know…about you still being the Hero from before…you have the power in you…it just needs some coating out…"Hannah said and Sparrow nodded, she need a reason to be the Hero she was again, and that Reason was standing at the end of the dock looking at the two of them, The Old Warrior Scythe and Garth standing beside him.

"Come on women, we have a trip to make…"Reaver said in an irritated voice, he wore a new pendent around his neck, and as gaudy as it was it fit his style.

"What is that horrible thing your wearing" Hammer said pointing at his neck . Reaver huffed and adjusted it a bit frowning at the two female hero's.

"The old mummy over there made it for me…said it'll keep Jack from taking me over…now that I'm done explaining things to you let us get this dreadful task over with" Reaver said turning to walk away as Hammer and Sparrow followed, Sparrow had barely spoken any words to the pirate since the incident with Jack, and her heart ached ,and he throat grew dry when she tried to talk to him now. She tried to remember what Jack had told her that Reaver did not feel the same way towards her as she did towards him.

However her actions caught Reavers attention and he arched a well tweezed eyebrow at the fumbling woman , knowing she had something to say to him.

"What…what is it…be quick with it" He said looking over his shoulders as the other continued to walk off. Reaver was still very much angry at Sparrow, well not at the hero persay, but at the actions Jack took with her using his body. He held Sparrow in a possessive light and Jack had violated her, had broken the rules.

"Reaver…I know we haven't spoken in some time…but I want you to know that…I'm sorry if I'v done anything to make you upset" She said looking away with a red flush to her cheeks, and without so much as another word she hurried at a fast paced walk towards the others.

Reaver sighed and touched the red jeweled pendent that hung from his neck.

"Fool you don't have anything to apologize for" He said in a whisper.


End file.
